I Found You
by kilakola
Summary: Erza and Jellal were childhood friends. Jellal always wanted to be a doctor however not all dreams come true. Instead of becoming a doctor who saves people lives, he became an assassin who take people lives. rated T to be safe.


First of all, i want to say thank you to Ling Mei Mei for helping me. Second, thank you for all of you who spends your precious time reading my story. It would be great if you can review it ^^

ENJOY~

Suddenly I heard a scream. It was definitely a girl. She was the 10th victim this month. She have been tortured for 52 hours already and was not given anything to eat. She could only drink a glass of water every 24 hour. She probably could last for another two days like the girls before. She could just tell them the whereabout of the target to end these horrible torture though she will be killed later on because no one has ever survived to tell the tale of this organization and that is also why the police can't track them down. I could only watch the girl helplessly because the last thing I wanted was to be called as traitor.

I was in an organization called "Crescent Moon". Its motto is simple, "Quiet Kill". We assassinate people in order to live or to protect. I had been in this organization for 12 years after the incident. The incident that changed my life completely. It was all still fresh in my mind.

**-12 years ago-**

Erza lied down beside Jellal on the rooftop of their apartment "Hey Jellal, what you want to be when you grown up?"

"I want to be a doctor" Jellal's eyes were sparkling as he said that. He always admired his father who is a doctor. "I want to save people lives especially yours" Jellal turned to look at erza and smiled brightly. Erza looked away and blushed. "What about you Erza?"

"I want to be a pilot" Erza said as she looked up at the sky. "I heard there's still no female pilot so I decided to be the very first female pilot" Erza was grinning as she thought about her future.

"That's so like you Erza" laughed Jellal.

Erza suddenly stood up "Hey Jellal, let's play hide-and-seek. The one who loses will treat the other ice-cream"

"Ehh.. you know I'm bad at it" whined Jellal.

"And that is exactly why we must play this game" Erza insisted.

Jellal finally give in. It is Erza we're talking about. She will get what she wants no matter what.

Erza walked straight to the wall next the door "Okay, I'll be the seeker"

"But you're great in it. That's not fair" Jellal complained.

"I'." Erza's eyes turned to demon-like and leaves Jellal with no other choice.

Jellal started to run down from the rooftop to search for a hiding place (and a great one) when he saw two men in black tuxedo stepping out of a black Porsche. There's something suspicious about those guys that scared Jellal off. Jellal continued to stay quiet in his hiding place because he doesn't want to be the one to treat ice-cream. It was always him.

20 minutes had passed and there's no sign of Erza. Jellal could sense that something was wrong. There's no way that Erza could be this bad at seeking and he be this good at hiding. It just doesn't make sense. So he decided to cancel off the game. "Erza! Erza! Let's go home. My mom called me. She said she made strawberry cheesecake" Jellal cried out but still no answer. Then, butterflies started dancing in his stomach and the two mysterious men that he saw earlier suddenly 'pop' in his head. His guts told him to go to the rooftop.

There, he saw those two men stood there with an old man and Erza lying next to them. Jellal quickly started to run towards Erza without being bothered by the presence of the two other men. When Jellal reached Erza, he could feel a gun pointed behind his head. He frozed and cannot move a single muscle of his body. He was scared to death.

"Sorry kid but I have to kill you and the little girl. We weren't supposed to let be seen by others". As the guy about to shoot both of them, Jellal turned his body and faced the two men. He's eyes were filled with determination.

"Please spare Erza's life and I would do anything for you. Please.." He doesn't know where the bravery came from but what he knows he has to do something.

At first, the two men weren't convinced at all but Jellal's courage made them think twice. They can make a good use of him in the future.

"Then, shoot the old man over there" One of the men pointed at the direction of the poor old man.

**-End of flashback-**

The sound of his phone ringing drove him back to the reality. Jellal got a call from his boss about his new mission. This time, he has to take the life of a businessman named Yoshimura Taiki. Yoshimura Taiki is the man that can make anybody famous by only using his magazine, TaiYo Magazine( Taiyou means Sun in Japanese). Most of the famous artists such as HTT(Hokago no Tea Time) got their popularity by appearing in TaiYo magazine. I can see no reason why this man was the next target because from what I heard he's the quite type of guy. He rarely go in any parties held by other high-up except formal ones.

However, I have no right to question the task that was given to me. I decided to end it fast like I always did. I spent one week following him, made research about him and the time has come for me to take his life. When the night falls, I followed him to a restaurant. In the restaurant, he met with a beautiful woman with long red hair. I recognized that hair anywhere. She was Erza Scarlet. My one and only childhood friend. But that was not the time to be emotional. I have to carry out my mission. If not, the deal would be off.

I waited for him to be alone and dragged him to the back alley. I drove my black Lamborghini with him being tied up and blind folded. Then, I saw a red car following from behind. I shook it off easily because I have done this for years. I brought him to an abandon building to finish him off.

As I was about to pull the gun trigger, Erza suddenly appeared in front of Yoshimura. "Jellal. You're Jellal right? Why are you doing this? You became that man's dog and do all of his dirty work. What happened to you?"

Jellal was surprised by the sudden interruption. He never thought that Erza would show up. It was probably Erza that followed him earlier. "Erza. What are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here? What are YOU doing here? Don't you realize what you're doing? You said you want to save people lives not taking them. You betrayed me. You betrayed yourself!" Erza was not holding back. She spent her 12 years searching for him and when she finally found a clue, she found out that his was an assassin. Her heart broke. She continued her search and all she could find was the fact that he was an assassin.

Jellal snapped "Just shut the hell up! You have no idea what's going on so please stop" _Erza, I am so sorry if I disappoint you but I'm doing this all for your sake. I could not bear to live in this world without you. It's okay if I have to become that man's dog as long as you're fine. _I wish I could tell her all of this but if I did, we both would probably found dead on the next morning.

"Erza, just go. I'll pretend that nothing happened. So please go and forget about everything you saw" Jellal does not Erza get involved in any of this because it was his choice.

"Including what happened 12 years ago? I saw you killed the poor old man with my own two hands. There's no way I could just easily forget it" Erza had enough with all of this. She knew Jellal was hiding something and she just can't let it go because she probably needs another 5 years at least to find him back.

All of a sudden there was a gun shot. Jellal went stiffed as he saw Erza's crimson blood oozing out fast. It was Yoshimura who shot Erza. Yoshimura Taiki was actually a member of Crescent Moon. He was under boss' order. It seems liked boss had suspected me for quiet some time and all the drama that happened earlier proved that I'm a traitor(because he should kill Erza since she already knew too much about the organization and not let her go). My mind went blank. The deal was off. Everything I did was for nothing. I shot his right arm and brought Erza somewhere safe.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Erza could read everything that happened just by looking at my eyes. She was very understandable. "Now, this is the Jellal that I know. You remembered the time when we last play hide-and-seek? You were very good in hiding. For the first time, I couldn't find you. If I was born again, I wish I'll be born as someone who is really important to you and this time, it's my turn to protect you" Erza smiled gently at Jellal and murmured something before her last breath.

Jellal killed Yoshimura without hesitation. He let his tears fall for the last time. Now, he is known as the cold-blooded hunter. He hunts everyone that involved with the organization. Being like an empty shell, he feels no pain and no need to exist in this world. All he could think about is revenge. Erza's smile and her last word were the only thing that keeps him moving.

"I found you Jellal"


End file.
